powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Wild Guardians
'''Power Rangers: Wild Guardians '''is a series created by Billy2009. Its burrow the same elements from Chojyu Sentai Liveman, Power Rangers: Wild Force, it sentai counterpart, Hyakujyu Sentai Gaoranger and Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, it sentai counterpart, Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Synopsis After the both Ultra Change and Poweray Power Rangers teams combine their powers and finally defeated Xenozoid. So they begins to retired as the Power Rangers. However, a year later. Earth have been invaded by monsters from underground and they are know as Biogoblins which they invaded Earth 4,000 years ago which was sealed away by King Hopeheaven and led by their master's wife, son and daughter, Queen Toxibeauty, Prince Mademo and Princess Plantling which they escape the Box of Sealed. They plan on taking over the world and must find the 12 keys so they can free their father, King Terrorar. Luckily, five teenages are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Wild Guardians by Princess Hoperay. However, they need to find the Red Chosen One. Upon finding the Red Chosen One who reveal to be Henry Hart and tell them about how his become the Red Wild Guardians Ranger. Now, all six rangers united as one and they will never give up as the protectors of the world know as the Power Rangers: Wild Guardians. Characters Rangers Allies * Animus - Princess Hopette's father who helps the Rangers in Ep. 25. Taming the Wild Zords, when the Rangers lost their zords by Biogobiln Animal Tamer and his defeat him by turning into WildGod Megazord. * Princess Hopette * Teriyaki - In Ep. 16. Biogoblin Teriyaki?, Teriyaki was transform into a Biogoblin by Roarage. Louis and Hopette teleportal to find to the cure in Guardian Island. After finding the cure, Louis gives the cure to Teriyaki and was back to a normal turtle. * Hart Family * Villains Biogoblins * King Terroroar (10-11, 13-14, 16, 18, 20-22, 24-25, 27-29, 30, 32 as a spirit, 35-50) * Queen Toxibeauty (1-49) * Prince Madeno (1-48) * Princess Plantling (1-48) * General Shockcore (4-10, 46-50) * General Roarage (13-21, 46-50) * General Necroblade (27-38, 46-50) * General Freakwing (40-47) * Creepgoblins (1-50) Monsters * Biogoblin Tornado (1) * Biogoblin Mummy (1) * Biogoblin Tree (2) * Biogoblin Bulldozer (3) * Biogoblin Pirate (4) * Biogoblin Barbed Wire (5) * Biogoblin Computer (5) * Biogoblin Wedding Dress (6) * Biogoblin Copy (7) * Biogoblin Skeleton (8) * Biogoblin Vacuum Cleaner (9) * Biogoblin Samurai (10) * Biogoblin Ninja (11) * Biogoblin Freezer (12) * Biogoblin Clock (13) * Biogoblin Blacksmith (14) * Biogoblin Karaoke (14) * Biogoblin Bus (14) * Biogoblin Race Car (15) * Biogoblin Chimera (17) * Biogoblin Lawnmower (18) * Biogoblin Fake (19) - disguised as Biogoblin Chimera, Biogoblin, Valentines, Biogoblin Bulldozer, Biogoblin Ninja, Biogoblin Clock, Biogoblin Race Car, Biogoblin Karaoke, Biogoblin Blacksmith, Biogoblin Vacuum Cleaner, Biogoblin Pirate, Biogoblin Copy and King Terroroar. * Biogoblin Telephone (20) * Biogoblin Cell Phone (20) * Biogoblin Blowing (21) * Biogoblin Vase (22) * Biogoblin Nightmare (23) * Biogoblin Charcoal-Grill (24) * Biogoblin Animal Tamer (25) * Biogoblin Steam Engine (26) * Biogoblin Drill (29) * Biogoblin Turbine (30) * Biogoblin Goblin (31) * Biogoblin Bell (32) * Biogoblin Camare (34) * Biogoblin Motorocycle (35) * Biogoblin Ship (36) * Biogoblin Prison (37) * Biogoblin Wizard (39) * Biogoblin Virus (40) * Duke Biogoblin Commander Mutantlok (40-41) * Duke Biogoblin Commander Hateblade (40-41) * Biogoblin Maze (42) * Biogoblin Baseball (43) * Biogoblin Basketball (44) * Biogoblin Train (45) Monsters Who Appears in Specials * Biogoblin Valentines (Happy Valentines Day) * Biogoblin Halloween (Prince Mademon's Monster Mush!) * Biogoblin Thanksgiving (This Is Why the Biogoblins Hate Thanksgiving) * Biogoblin Christmas (Merry Christmas, Power Rangers: Wild Guardians!!) Monsters Who Appears in Comic Books * Biogoblin Boomerang (Issue #1: * Biogoblin Fence (Issue #2: * Biogoblin Viking (Issue #3: * Biogoblin Jack-In-The-Box (Issue #4: * Biogoblin Jackalaser (Issue #4-5: * Biogoblin Cannon * Biogoblin * Biogoblin * Biogoblin * Biogoblin * Biogoblin * Biogoblin * Biogoblin Arsenal Zords/Megazords Episodes # Wild Uprising: After the Poweray and the Ultra Chargers finally defeated the Xenozoid. A year later, the city, Rangerville have been invaded by monsters from underground know as the Biogoblins. However, 5 teenages become the Power Rangers: Wild Guardians. However, they was about to be done for and was saved by the Red Ranger who refuses reveal his identity to the Rangers. # Secrets of the Red Ranger: The five Rangers begins the hunt for the Red Ranger. However, the Red Ranger reveal to be Henry Hart. # United as One: Now that the five rangers are united as one, but they still need to learn about teamwork when Henry learn that his family is kidnap by Biogoblin Bulldozer and don't helps from the others. # Henry's Training (Henry focus): # The Black and the Green (Louis and Mitchell focus): Louis and Mitchell must learn to how works together when a Barbed Wire-theme Biogoblin kidnaps the team and Princess Hopette. Meanwhile, Mitchell is having a hard time to try to hide his secrets from his family. # Yellow Ranger's Rival (??? focus): # Two Many ???! (??? focus): # King Shockcore: # Blue Ranger goes Wild! (Eli focus): Eli start to acting weird after a fight with Biogoblin Vacuum Cleaner. His seen to act like a real lion and his begins to have a crush on Hopette which turn out to be Hopette's boyfriend, Leo. # Shockcore's Last Stand: After being banished by Prince Madeno who get his throne back as the prince, Shockcore vow vengeance and plan on being the king, once again and find a way of how to get a wedding with Queen Toxibeauty, once and for all by destroy the Power Rangers: Wild Guardians! But how can he fights the Rangers without a army? # The Golden Wild Guardian Pt. 1: # The Golden Wild Guardian Pt. 2: # ???'s Secrets (??? focus): # The # Mitchell's Choices (Mitchell focus): # Biogoblin Teriyaki? (Louis focus): When Roarage turtle Louis's pet turtle, Teriyaki into a Biogoblin monster. Louis and Princess Hopette goes to find a cure which its at Guardian Island while the others battles Roarage without hurting Louis' pet. # # # Biogoblin Returns: When several Biogoblins returning, the Rangers have no idea how they come back after they was destroy. However, Henry learn that a Biogoblin have the abilities of transforming himself into several Biogoblins monsters and his plan on turning into King Terroroar. # # # # # # Taming the Wild Zords: When Biogoblin Animal Tamer take control of the Rangers' Wild Zords, the Rangers must find a way of how to get their zords back when the Wild Guardian god, Animus goes to Earth to help the Rangers to get their Wild Zords back. # # # # # # # # # # Free the King Pt. 1: # Free the King Pt. 2: When King Terroroar finally frees, the Rangers must stand ups to fight him, once and for all. However, Henry # # # # # # # # # # Hope's Lost Pt. 1 # Hope's Lost Pt. 2 # Hope's Lost Pt. 3 # Hope's Lost Pt. 4 # Hope's Lost Pt. 5 Trivia * Henry's Dark Ranger costume is based on both Dark Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Black ToQ1gou from Resshe Sentai ToQger.